


Flying Pigs

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Broken Bones, Chicken blood in New York City, Flying pigs, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), Stubborn Steve Rogers, broken ankle, sprained ankle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: “Whose bright idea was it to create flying pigs?” Strange inquired. He wanted to strangle the person who created these blasted creatures. The pigs had been genetically engineered to fly, but the individual who had created them messed up another gene sequence which had given the pigs steel-like skin.orThe one where Steve sprains his ankle trying to fight flying pigs and Tony goes looking for chicken blood in New York City





	Flying Pigs

**Author's Note:**

> So this doesn't really contain much possibly triggering stuff but still look at the tags as normal!
> 
> Prompt #11 - thefakeredhead.com

“Whose bright idea was it to create flying pigs?” Strange inquired. He wanted to strangle the person who created these blasted creatures. The pigs had been genetically engineered to fly, but the individual who had created them messed up another gene sequence which had given the pigs steel-like skin.

“Doesn’t matter who created them.” Steve huffed, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. “We just have to stop them.”

The pigs had appeared in New York’s skyline about an hour earlier, the Avengers immediately being called into action. Once they realized what they were dealing with exactly, they had called in some magical reinforcements by the name of Doctor Stephen Strange. 

“I think flying pigs are a wonderful idea.” Tony remarked.

“Well, at least if you created flying pigs, you wouldn’t be stupid enough to mess up their genetics.” Strange clipped. 

Tony rolled his eyes and sped off in his suit towards another pig. 

“So far I’ve spotted about 5 pigs, but there could be more.” Clint reported from the top of a building. He had been shooting arrows at the pigs, but nothing was seeming to stick. 

“How the hell do you kill these things?” Natasha demanded. She was straddled atop of a pig, attempting to plunge her knife into its back while the pig did loops in the air, trying to knock her off. It squealed angerly as her knives bounced off its skin another time. “Screw this.” She muttered. As the pig spun again she let herself fall, twisting right side up, and gracefully landed next to Clint. 

“Impressive.” Clint remarked, smiling at her as he released another arrow at the pig she had just descended off. Nat rolled her eyes and looked around to see her teammates. They were scattered all along 42nd street, pigs flying everywhere. 

“These things are impossible to kill.” Natasha reported. 

“Well how else are we going to get rid of them?” Steve barked. He was still jumping from rooftop to rooftop when his foot caught on a ledge as he landed. He tumbled forward, falling onto the concrete roof. He cursed as he got into a sitting position. His ankle radiated pain and it hurt to move it.

“Language!” Tony taunted over the comms. 

“Shut up Stark.” Steve snapped back. His ankle hurt like hell, souring his mood. 

“Steve are you alright?” Natasha asked. She had been watching him from where she was next to Clint and had seen the soldier fall. 

“Uhh- Yeah.” Steve managed. He was trying to get back to his feet but getting up with only one leg was proving to be difficult. Deciding this wasn’t working, he gingerly put pressure onto his injured ankle, swearing as pain shot through it again. He dropped back to a sitting position and sat, brainstorming another way of getting up.

Natasha and Clint shared a look. Steve almost never swore, and when he did it was never twice in a minute. 

“Steve I’m coming to you, stay there.” Natasha directed. 

“No- Wait- You don’t- “Steve spluttered. But Nat had already grabbed ahold of a pig’s leg, hitching a ride over to the soldier. She dropped off a few feet away from him and rushed over to assess the situation. 

“Your ankle is swollen.” She pointed out. Steve hadn’t noticed that before, all he could feel was the pain stabbing through the appendage. “And you’re in pain.”

“How do you know that?” Steve gritted.

“So, you admit you’re in pain?” Nat repeated, grinning. 

Steve rolled his eyes. Nat had tricked him into telling her exactly he didn’t want to tell her.

“M’fine.” Steve grunted. He hoisted himself up, putting pressure onto his ankle. He knew it was going to hurt, but he had to prove that he was ok. As soon as pressure was applied, Steve grimaced, but pushed through until he was standing upright. But the pain was too much, even for a super soldier, and he began to sway to one side. 

“Woah!” Natasha exclaimed, catching him. She gazed intently at his ankle, which was carefully touching the ground only enough to hold her friend upright. 

“Steve needs medical attention. He has a sprained ankle or something.” Natasha called out over the comms. 

“No, I- I’m fine!” Steve declared, giving Nat a dirty look. 

“Really? Says the person who almost just fell over trying to stand up and is barely putting any weight onto their swollen ankle?” Natasha retorts, holding her hand over her comm line. 

Steve knew she was right. He wasn’t going to be helpful right now if he managed to hurt himself more than he already was. 

“Fine.” Steve reluctantly agreed.

Nat smirked, and held out her arm for him to steady himself on. “It’s probably best if we stay where we are, we wouldn’t want Captain America to swear again.” She teased. 

“Sorry to hear about your ankle Captain, but we need to do something about these pigs and fast.” Strange interrupted. The pigs were starting to branch out into other streets, endangering civilians. 

“How are we supposed to take care of these pigs if they won’t die?” Clint questioned. He grabbed ahold of a pig and rode it to a rooftop close to where the doctor was hovering.

“Hey, Strange, what if you open up one of those portal things and put them there?” Tony offered, flying back up to the wizard.

“Well, putting them somewhere on Earth wouldn’t do much good, but opening a portal into another dimension…” Strange mused. “It would take a special spell and some materials but that could work.”

“Ok, shoot.” Stark directed.

“I’m going to need chicken blood, salt, five candles, and a bottle of vodka.” Strange rattled off. 

Tony made a weird face behind the Ironman mask. “Vodka? For the spell?”

“No, that’s just to make me feel better about ripping a hole in the universe.” Strange replied, unperturbed.

“Wizards are weird.” Tony mumbled before soaring off to find Strange’s materials.

Stephen grinned and turned around, sighing slightly before lifting his hands.

“You- You don’t really need those things, do you?” Clint guessed, covering his comm line and giving the doctor’s raised hands a confused look.

“Nope.” Strange admitted, popping the p. “I thought it would be fun to see Stark flying around on a wild goose chase.”

Clint laughed, he could just imagine Tony trying to find chicken blood in New York City.

“Well, other than the vodka. I’m really going to need that after this is over.” Strange added. He moved his hands, opening an orange rimmed portal into space. “You might want to hold onto something.” He advised.

The portal was like a vacuum, pulling everything it could inside. The pigs flew in without any problems along with a few lawn flamingos and a garden gnome that was shaped like Ironman. After all the pigs had entered the portal Stephen closed it, slumping slightly from the effort of holding the portal open and closing his eyes.

“Good thing Tony wasn’t here to see that gnome.” Clint joked, turning and noticing the doctor’s position. “You ok?”

“Yeah.” Strange breathed. He didn’t feel his greatest, but that was normal after opening portals, especially one as large as this one had been. He opened his eyes and sighed. Where the hell was Stark with that vodka?

**Author's Note:**

> This really wasn't supposed to be about Steve at all but I saw the opportunity to make him suffer so I took it... (I mean don't we all love a suffering Steve?)
> 
> Check out my tumblr for links to all my fanfics and to leave some prompts at groot-is-god.tumblr.com
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
